


Fressen {100 Worte}

by Elaglar



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deutsch | German, Drabble, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn zwei Schauspieler an mehreren Sets auf einander treffen... </p>
<p>Mir gehören sie nicht, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fressen {100 Worte}

Es war nachts, er lag mit seinem Freund im Bett, schlummerte friedlich. Plötzlich wurde er unruhig, rasten Gedanken durch seine Träume, die er nicht erwartete.  
  
 _`Ich werde mich an dir sattfressen, Fassreiter!´_  
  
Mit einem Ruck saß er im Bett, weckte damit auch den schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich.  
  
„Was ist denn, Darling?“  
  
„Du wolltest mich auffressen…“  
  
„Das könnte ich, sicher.... Aber wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?“  
  
„Du warst _Smaug_.“  
  
„Ich deduziere, du bist in deinen Träumen im falschen Set, _Dr. Watson_.“  
  
Martin lächelte, als er fühlte, wie Benedict leicht an seinem Hals saugte.  
  
„ _Aber fressen könnte ich dich trotzdem!_ “


End file.
